


Bonus Blanket

by here_for_the_fluff



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Blankets, Cozy, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, Sleepy Cuddles, Wayhaught - Freeform, bonus blanket
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 07:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21267536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/here_for_the_fluff/pseuds/here_for_the_fluff
Summary: Waverly just wants her bonus blanket





	Bonus Blanket

A small shudder went through Nicole in the small hours of the morning. It was, however, enough to wake her from her dreamless sleep. Now awake, but eyes still closed, she could feel the cool air on her bare back which might’ve not bothered her as much had it not contrasted greatly with the warmth and softness in front of her. 

Seeking this warmth, Nicole’s arms tried to draw in Waverly closer as she attempted to nuzzle her neck. But the redhead came up short, effectively pulling at bedsheets and blankets. With this, she opened her eyes.

The redhead shook her head softly with a small smile on her face. Waverly was lost in a pile of blankets and bed sheets, her presence only noticeable by strands of brown hair sprawled on the pillow. Nicole, on the other hand, was covered only by a bedsheet from her waist down. 

Not wanting to wake the brunette by pulling at the heap covering her, Nicole decided on putting on some pajamas and maybe grabbing a blanket. She slowly started withdrawing her hands from around her girlfriend’s nest when she heard Waverly stir and grumble in her sleep. Nicole stopped until the brunette’s mutterings had ceased and once again attempted to extract herself.

This time, Waverly sleepily turned over to face Nicole, eyes still shut ‘..bonus blanket..’ she said, words heavy with sleep. Nicole stretched the arm still around Waverly to draw one of the blankets that had slid off over the brunette, ‘It’s right here’ Nicole whispered softly into the darkness. Nicole, started to pull her arm away once again, ‘No!’ weakly but firmly Waverly reached out and pulled Nicole in closer by her arm.

Nicole could never deny anything from Waverly, especially when she was being this cute. So instead of trying to get up again, the redhead moved closer to the brunette and let her snuggle into her body. Her body melted with the contact of her love even if it was through layers and layers of fabric. 

Nicole was starting to feel the pull of sleep again when a muffled voice came through.

‘Baby,  _you_ are my bonus blanket’ 


End file.
